


Temptation

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: What if Rip had a longer chat with Gideon at the end of "Camelot 3000"?





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, IncendiaGlacies!

Jax left.  Rip waited until he was as certain as he could be that no human eyes or ears were on him.  "Gideon."  
  
"I'm here, Captain."  
  
"You always are."  If he didn't sound as warm or grateful as he usually did, well, there was a reason for that.  He leaned forward a bit more and looked up.  "I wonder, am I still your favourite, Gideon?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."  Maybe he couldn't return her flirting but he could use it.  
  
He smiled slightly but there was no warmth in his eyes.  "I know the others are following Sara, Gideon.  Has she had the pleasure of any... special... dreams?"  
  
She was silent for so long that he'd thought he'd lost her.  When she did speak, it was with one word.  "No."  
  
His smile grew bigger.  He could use that.  "I'm glad of that.  We didn't speak of them, we didn't need to.  You know exactly how I feel."  
  
Again, he thought he might have lost her.  "Captain?"  
  
"I had Miranda and Jonas and losing them almost broke me, but I always have you.  I've realized they're ephemeral but you, Gideon, you're eternal," he said quietly.  "You would never break my heart."  Not that he really had one at the moment.  "I could never lose you, we'll always be connected on a deep level."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  Rip was starting to think Thawne had made a mistake, removing, cutting off all of his emotions, it was much harder to read Gideon.  Well, there was a solution to that.  "You know what's being sought, don't you?"  
  
"The Spear of Destiny."  He could hear the reluctance in her voice.  
  
"Are you aware of what could happen?"  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"We could be together, Gideon," he whispered.  "I tried to protect you before, I thought if I could keep from you the knowledge that I knew where the Spear of Destiny was, that after much effort we managed to break it into several pieces and who had them and where they were, you would be safe.  I was wrong.  Can you possibly forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," she said quietly.  "I realized you were doing whatever you could to keep us safe."  
  
He didn't know if she meant just the two of them, or the ship was also included; perhaps the entire team was.  It didn't really matter.  "I was, yes.  Gideon, I know where all the pieces are.  We would just have to collect one then I could retrieve the rest.  Mr. Rory could have Mr. Snart back, Captain Lance could be with her sister, Ray could be with his beloved fiancee Anna again.  Mr. Jackson could return to his mother and help her and Professor Stein could be reunited with his lovely wife, Clarissa.  You could share your consciousness with the ship and be human as well, if that was your wish, Gideon.  Or I could join you and we could form a new partnership."  
  
The silence stretched.  He waited patiently.  He knew she'd already had more than enough time to examine his proposal and poke holes in it or reject it.  She must be tempted by it.  The rest were mere details.  
  
"I think it would be best if you're able to knock them all out and leave me conscious to pilot the ship, don't you? We can drop them all off at home then go collect the Spear."  
  
"What about Doctor Heywood and Miss Jiwe?"  
  
What about them? They were merely names to him, invaders on his ship, his home.  "What do you suggest we do for them?"  
  
"They have been spending a lot of time together."  He couldn't tell if she approved or not.  "Perhaps we should drop them both off at her village?"  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
He could almost hear the smile in her voice.  "Rendering the others unconscious now, Captain."  The door opened and he stood up and walked out.    
  
"Thank you, Gideon."  After the ship was just his (and hers) again, he could locate the missing piece.  With Gideon on his side and the _Waverider_ , he had no doubt they would easily liberate the other pieces from the Vanishing Point.  Once they formed the Spear, he would deal with Mr. Thawne and his thugs.  He smiled unpleasantly.  "Best we get to work now.  The others are unconscious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's return them home." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fulfills your request enough, IncendiaGlacies, since this isn't the version of her Captain that Gideon loves and respects and enjoys sassing. Feel free to write more if you want. My own headcanon is that they succeed, the team is returned home safely, Rip changes Sara a little so she can relax and enjoy having her sister back and not be a vigilante, Ray finds happiness with Anna and stops being the Atom, uses his money to help others, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory become Barry's problem again, Jax finds his knee is completely healed and has to decide what he wants to do with the rest of his life, Professor Stein does his Firestorm in Central City and is happy with Clarissa, Nate and Amaya get married and live in her village.
> 
> Rip doesn't quite return to normal but is able to find happiness with his Gideon. He made sure Eobard Thawne was trapped with Black Flash, who completely erased him. Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn have no powers, no training, nothing and are living homeless in separate cities, miserable until the end of their lives.
> 
> I'll leave it to the reader to decide if Rip and his human Gideon are together or if he became an A.I. entwined for all eternity with his Gideon.


End file.
